Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear tuning key for a stringed instrument, and more particularly, to an improved linear tuning key wherein the instrument string is directly tensioned across a guide roller through longitudinal movement of a tuning plunger in a direction generally orthogonal to the body of the string.